


When Three Worlds Meet

by Black_Eye_Tabby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Background Relationships, Crossover, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), F/F, How Do I Tag, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eye_Tabby/pseuds/Black_Eye_Tabby
Summary: Powers, Quirks, and Abilities. A very thin line separates the three.Abilities are identified by the sphere of code and color upon activation. Almost all Abilities are based on books.Powers are identified by either shifting or blading. Shifting allows you to transform into a larger more destructive being, as well as adds strength to your normal human form. Blading allows, with little to no training, for you to take down others as well as rouge shifters.And Quirks, the most varied of the bunch, allow for many things.Each year three hero schools from each division pit their top students against each other to see how far their third years have come, this year is no different.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akutagawa Gin/Higuchi Ichiyou, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Levi/Eren Yeager, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was rudely awakened by his retainer hitting him with a pillow. He looked over at the smaller teen before groaning and rolling out of bed.

" Really Levi."

" No one said you could sleep in brat, now hurry or we'll miss role call."

And then the smaller was gone and Eren had to pull himself off the floor and make himself presentable. If he didn't, not only would the Captain beat him up, he'd get cleaning duty for months. He combed his long hair and tied it up before moving to brush his teeth and wash his face. Once all the hygiene stuff was done he moved on to dawning his uniform. 

Eren went to Saint Rose Private Academy, he had transferred to the school from Saint Maria Private when he, his mother, and adopted sister Mikasa moved to Japan after his father's death. He had been going here for two years now and this year he had been chosen to participate in the Battle Gauntlet held in Tokyo. He and his retainer, Levi Ackerman, would go with two other shifter and retainer pairs to fight against other people their age who had different powers.

Once he'd fought the trench coat on over his freshly ironed shirt, courtesy of Levi, he picked up his school bag and made his way down for line up and role call.

\-----

Izuku was super nervous, he didn't think he deserved his spot on this year's team for the Battle Gauntlet. He wasn't even that strong. Wait no, he and Aizawa had been over this a million times, he was one of the strongest in class and there was no reason to doubt himself. If only he could believe it.

He had improved since his first year, he knew he had, he could use OFA now at 100% without breaking his bones! Now he just needed 105%, after that five percent more. Always work to improve his, mom tells him constantly.

" Izu, hurry up. The bus leaves in 15, and check in at the hotel is at 5 tomorrow."

" Coming Sho!"

He made sure that his puffy hair was done so the curls were closer to his head before moving to get his things together quickly.

\-----

Atsushi was sitting in a sunspot in a tree out in the school garden where the bus was waiting, Akutagawa under him reading a book in the shade he provided with his body. They had gotten to the meet point early because Akutagawa hated being late, and as his partner in battle and life Atsushi had to go with him. They'd been there a good thirty minutes before Chuuya and Dazai strolled out of the building.

" Oh my lovely students, you got here before us, what a surprise."

" Ryu didn't want to be late, and knowing us if we didn't get here early we'd have missed the," Atsushi cut himself off with a yawn very similar to that of a cat.

" So we came early to relax a little before the tournament."

" A wise decision on your part. Though you look rather tired Atsushi-kun."

" It's just the tiger wanting to be lazy over wanting to do anything after just waking up. Last night was a full moon so I let him roam around for a while as long as we didn't hurt anyone."

" BUS LEAVES IN 5, MAKE SURE YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR MASK."

Their conversation was cut short by Higuchi yelling at Gin, who although she could kill a man swiftly, often forgot many things.

" Well guess we should get going now."

They all boarded the bus and sat down, ready to see what the competition was like.

\-----

The tournament known as the Battle Gauntlet was held every year during the end of the school year. Third year students who had shown outstanding ability during their highschool careers would test their progress by going head to head with the other schools from different divisions.

Divisions are what ability classes are called and how they are, well, divided. You are put into a division based on having either an ability, a quirk, or a power. 60% population has a quirk, about 20% have an ability, and 10% has a power. 

Every year the schools for each division rotate so that you get a different school each year. This year the match up was Saint Rose Private Academy, Stray Dogs High, and UA high, the top three schools in their divisions all up against each other in a fight to see who comes out on top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hotel

Katsuki was leaning on Eijirou, listening to Baby Metal when they pulled up to the Hotel and Aizawa told them to unload the bus as he and Mic-Sensei went to go check in. Feeling really calm at the moment Katsuki didn't even fight against the instructions, he just got up while grabbing his back pack from the ground, he had been on this bus for well over four hours now. Eijirou followed and they made their way off the bus and to the cargo hold to get their bags. Katsuki very well might have kept his calm if it had not been for what was in front of them at that moment. A bus, not just any bus though, no this was a special bus. On the side of this bus, in bold black ink, was Stray Dogs Highschool. Katsuki knew it was stupid but when he saw the enemy he got hyped, and though he had been doing therapy he still wasn't to good with the whole expressing himself thing.

He had just meant to tell the extras that he hoped they put up a good fight and that he couldn't wait to see what they learned in school. What came out of his mouth was,

" I can't wait to beat you extras so hard that you spit up blood and can't move for weeks afterwards. There is no way any of you are better than me, though for both of our sakes I hope you prove me wrong."

Eijirou pulled him back into his chest and pushed the smaller blonde behind him as a boy with black hair and white bangs moved to come closer, before also being pulled back by a smaller boy with all white hair and beautiful purple and yellow eyes.

" I am so sorry about him, he has trouble telling people things but what he meant to say is that he hopes you guys learned a lot and are a good fight, so that he isn't bored and you aren't either."

" It's fine, we have someone similar to him who also has no idea how emotions work. We hope you are good at fighting as well."

And then the small boy dragged the taller back over to their bags and moved inside with the rest of his team.

Katsuki thinks for a moment that he wants to fight the smaller boy before getting softly but firmly hopped over the head by Eijirou, who leads him back to the bus where Aizawa is waiting with a tired look on his face.

\-----

Armin looked around himself as he watched people move around, most of them there as spectators to the upcoming big event. He watched as Eren and Levi talked to a bunch of fangirls who wanted the top two student's autographs. He looked over to Mikasa who had Annie in her lap as they waited for Professor Pixis to come back with the room keys. Armin was sitting on one of the couches with Erwin's arm slung around him and a book in his lap as Erwin played with his hair silently.

He saw Eren start moving for the door and looked up to see what he was doing when he saw the UA students walk in, along with the Stray Dogs students. Armin watched Levi walk over and then saw Mikasa and Annie stand to move that way as well. Armin closed his book with a sigh and got up to move that way as well, Erwin following him as they moved to link up with the rest of their team.

Eren stopped right in front of of a blonde and studied him before moving around the two other schools in a circle, studying them as well. He moved back over to Levi excitedly and they all knew what he was excited about.

" They're really strong Levi, they might be a real challenge! I'm really excited now. Hi, my name's Eren Yeager and thus here is my retainer Levi Ackerman, it's nice to meet you all!"

Levi grunted before leaning back into Eren, resting all his weight on the taller boy. Following Eren they all introduced themselves before waiting for the other two schools to do the same. Once everyone was acquainted they moved to the lounge to talk a little. Armin ended up talking to a green haired boy from UA, Izuku Midoriya. They talked about different abilities that Titan Shifters could have since Izuku didn't have much information about them and Armin learned about many different pro hero quirks.

They were talking when a loud yellow man and a... caterpillar man, walked over and called the UA students over to get their room keys. Similarly Professor Pixis came over with all their room keys and a blue silver haired man called for SD high to get their cards as well.

Armin bid Izuku goodbye before moving to grab his key and head to the third floor, where he then took a nap, they had to go to the before party tonight after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party Time

Mikasa finished off her top knot and smoothed out her shirt before heading into the bathroom to finish off her makeup for the night. She caught sight of Annie as she entered and for a moment she forgot how to breath. Annie wore a beautiful floor length silver and black gown with black satin heels. Her hair was tied up in it's usual bun and her eye shadow was a shine ring blue that made her silver eyes shine. Annie was gorgeous.

" Hot damn doll, you look good."

Annie's face went red and Mikasa laughed and she kissed the girl's cheek before moving over to the sink. Once she finished her makeup she moved over to slip on her boots, she refused to wear heels and flats hurt her feet. Once they had everything ready to go they stepped out into the hall and made their way to the lobby, where the rest of their team was waiting for them.

\-----

Jirou sat on the bed in a purple gown and red flats. She was waiting for Momo to finish tying her hair up do that they could move down to the lobby to wait for everybody else. 

This party was less of a 'good luck to the participants' party and more of a 'let's show off how much money we have so we can get more sponsors' party. They'd do nothing all night but talk and pretend to have a good time. 

Momo stepped out of the bathroom in a teal dress that went down to about her knees. Over the dress was a red cropped jacket and on her feet were heels in the same shade of red, she was stunning.

" Come on Jirou, the boys will be a bit longer so we can wait out in the lobby for now alright?"

Jirou nodded before she and Momo made their way to the lobby where they laid claim to a few couches.

\-----

Gin looked around at all the shiny objects in the room and immediately thought of how she didn't want to be here, in fact it looked like none of her team wanted to be here, and with Dazai and Atsushi here, that was saying something.

Two old men had already tried to talk to her Higuchi and one had tried talking to her. They weren't being disrespectful yet so she let it slide for now, she couldn't keep Higuchi all to herself after all, not yet anyway. 

Gin moved so that she was leaning on the wall farthest from the door but she could still see all the exits. She grabbed a drink from the nearest butler and relaxed into the wall, erasing her presence as she went so that no one would bother her until later when the announcements and speeches started.

Man she couldn't wait for this night to be over.

\-----

Everyone knows that parties can be fun, and then there are the boring ones, like the one they were all at now. Levi didn't care what type of party this was, if one more person came up to him and asked him where his parents were, or if he was lost, someone was losing a hand. HE WASN'T EVEN THAT SHORT DAMNIT! He looked over and watched as Eren moved around people, heading his way with two drinks in hand and a chipper smile on his face. He came to a stop next to him and handed him one of the drinks.

" Chin up Lev, the program starts soon and as soon as we get off stage we can leave and go get, I don't know, Mcdonald's or something."

Levi let out a sigh.

" Alright yeah, after this we can go to McDonald's."

Eren let out a soft cheer and then gave Levi a kiss on the cheek before moving off to find Armin and inform him about what Levi had just agreed to. Levi let out another sigh before looking up to the stage just as the lights went out.

\-----

Dazai looked up as an older woman walked onto stage and began clapping with everyone else. She smiled and waved back before clearing her throat and looking down at the podium.

" Welcome to the Battle Gauntlet before party, we hope you have been having a good time so far, I know I have." She paused, looked down, and Dazai could have sworn for about half a second he saw her smile drop.

" First we would like to thank All for You, a hair product company and this year's biggest sponsor, though sadly the man who runs said company couldn't make it to tonight's dinner. Next we would like to thank-." 

Dazai stopped listening after finding out that they were going to thank each individual sponsor for their donations. She then thanked the catering service and then the staff and then she once again thanked everyone for coming. Once she finished all her thanking she moved to small talk and the mandatory bad jokes that everyone faked a laugh at. Finally what all the participants had waited for rolled around, their introductions to the people who paid for them to be here.

" We will be going by order of admission, so we'll start with the Quirk division and end with the ability division."

Darn, he was gonna have to stand here a while. She started with UA and then moved to Saint Rose, and then got his school. He stood on stage with 17 other people as they had their pictures taken and the announcer lady stated some things about them, like their grades and where they hoped to be heros in the future. Once they were let got he saw all of Saint Rose just leave the building, the second tallest dude was softly changing about McDonald's when he left the stage so that must have been where they were going. 

Dazai found Chuuya in the crowd and wrapped himself around the smaller boy before dragging him back to the wall, if he had to stay, then so did Chuuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter marks the beginning of the tournament!


End file.
